A Surprise Flows in
by Ecogirl11
Summary: The Doctor is surprised when River Song arrives in the TARDIS with a child... As always, the time streams are a little backwards. Timebaby fic with Yowzah and wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: This takes place between The Vampires of Venice and Amy's Choice for the doctor

Disclamer: I don't own Doctor Who… obviously)

The Doctor had just dropped Amy and Rory off in futuristic Paris. They needed time together, without him or monsters or any other rubbish. Also, he needed to fix one part of the TARDIS, a red boingy bit that did stuff.

He had just begun to look at it when the TARDIS phone had rung, interrupting him. He ran to the TARDIS doors, and grabbed the phone from outside. "Hello, this is the TARDIS," he said, holding the phone with his shoulder and cheek as he straitened his bowtie.

"Hello Sweetie," said the other end calmly, "open the doors."

"River, wha-," he began to ask, confused, but heard a click on the other end. He rolled his eyes, and quickly hung up the phone, before opening the doors like he was told.

River floated towards him, wearing a flowy white dress, in a sort of foggy atmosphere, and blew a kiss. The doctor knew he should be concentrating on fixing his TARDIS, but despite himself, he was very happy about this distraction. "River," he said, shaking his head, "you really have a thing for falling into the TARDIS." River smiled, "Oh Sweetie, you don't even know."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "Let's see... The Pandorica, ring a bell?" She asked him. He shook his head and lifted an eyebrow, "You mentioned that the last time I saw you, too..." She put a finger on his lips, "Spoilers," she whispered. "Alright," he said, not enjoying knowing less, "Father Octavian?" "No idea," River said, shrugging.

Only then did The Doctor notice she was was carrying something wrapped in blankets in her other hand. He noticeably glanced at it.

"Ah, what I came to tell you about," she said, a nervous excitement across her eyes. She handed him the blanketed item, and he saw a baby, 5 or 6 months old. It had curly brown hair, big green eyes, and a tiny pink mouth. It smiled at him. "Hello there," he said, smiling back, letting the child grab his thumb with 5 tiny fingers. He smiled at the child for another moment before looking at River, "Cool! Very cool baby. Where did you get it?". River chuckled and sighed. "Sweetie, she's ours."

The doctor opened his mouth, closed it, tilted his head, opened his mouth again, clenched his forehead, and closed his mouth again. "But we haven't... You know..." He used hand motions try to show what he was talking about. "Oh Doctor," River said, a slight smirk on her face, patting his face. "There's a spoiler to look forward too." His eyes widened. "Oh, alright. Okay." He smiled, and his face went a slight pink shade.

"Anyway," River said, throwing her hair out of her face, "I've been taking care of her for the past 6 months, but I realized it might not be right to carry a baby while jumping off 300 foot cliffs and shooting daleks as much as I do. I'll be back soon to pick her up, next time you see me."

The Doctor looked at River, then back to the baby. "Now I'm responsible for a baby? River, the TARDIS isn't safe for a 6-month child. You know that." He looked around. River was gone. He pulled open the TARDIS doors, and saw River floating away again. "River!" He called, "You didn't even tell me her name!"

"Ah," she called back, "Spoilers." The doctor was about to close the doors again when River spoke again. "Also, Sweetie, the red streamliner you're fixing, just needs to be tightened." With that, she floated out of view.

(AN: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! The next chapter should be soon, and will be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The Doctor looked back at the baby. "Wow." He said, trying to process what had just happened. "I don't even know what to call you… young female infant." The baby simply kept smiling at him, not seeming to understand what he was saying. "I speak baby, you know," he said, an air of confidence around him. "I'll understand what you're crying about… though you seem fairly happy… that's cool, it's good to be happy. Sadness is… bad." The baby blew a raspberry. The doctor patted the baby's head. "You already have River's hair – at this rate, you'll look nothing like me."

The Doctor looked for somewhere to place the child while he figured out arrangements. The baby was obviously old enough to crawl around, and there were too many buttons and chords and stuff for something bad not to happen. He glanced around, and finally gently placed the baby on his shoulders, hoping she would hang on.

She did. Somehow, such a small baby was able to pull his hair quite painfully. "Ow!" He cringed, but shrugged. "Just don't mess it up to badly. I quite like my hair… second best to being ginger."

After a half hour of pulling out piles of forgotten stuff from infinitely large storage rooms, he finally dragged out his old cot. "I think this will be good, don't you?" He said, trying to look up at his daughter without moving his head, and failing. "You are quiet, aren't you," he noticed, "honestly no idea which side you would have gotten it from – surprising." He pulled the cot into a spare room next to the Pond's. "There you go," he said, lifting the baby with two hands from his shoulders and into the Gallifreyan-lined crib.

He smiled at the baby and booped her nose. She looked slightly miffed. "Alright, never doing that again," he promised. Instead, he kissed her forehead, and prepared to walk out of the room. She giggled, and blew another raspberry. He turned back around, and blew a raspberry back at her. She seemed to think this was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. She blew another raspberry, this time taking it very seriously. In turn, he blew one back at her.

* * *

Amy jumped back into the TARDIS, holding Rory's hand. They'd had a wonderful time in France. Amy hadn't been sure about going without the Doctor, but it had proved to be fun. "Doctor?" she called, a smile on her face, still having Rory's hand in hers. She glanced around, not seeing him. She looked at Rory, who looked equally confused. "Doctor?" he called, sounding uncertain. The Doctor always seemed to be by the TARDIS console, and now he wasn't.

Rory suddenly started walking towards the bedrooms. "Rory?" She asked, confused. "I thought I heard something." He said, motioning for her to come. They quietly crept down the hallway. Amy heard something too, in the room directly across from her and Rory's room. She felt through her pockets for something to defend herself. She finally took out a dangly earring and held it up. Rory looked over. "What?" He mouthed, silently. "It's sharp," she mouthed, motioning to the pointy end. Rory opened his mouth, but closed it again, shrugging. Holding the earring in front of her, she peered into the room.

Instead of seeing a monster or something, like she'd been beginning to think might be in there, she saw the Doctor, leaning over a crib, and… blowing raspberries? "Doctor?" she asked, in her thick Scottish accent, completely bewildered. "What's going on?"

"Hello Amy," he said, turning around. "Hi Rory." Rory made an awkward small wave, looking just as confused as Amy felt. "How was Paris?" "It was good," said Amy, not wanting to change the subject. "What's in the cot?" She asked, walking over and brushing past the Doctor, and bent over to look inside. "Doctor?" she said, her ginger hair flipping around as she came back up. "Why do you have a baby here?" Rory came over now. He looked into the crib, too. "Um, could you explain?" He asked, staring at the doctor.

"I'm looking after her, for a friend." He said, with too much confidence. Amy raised an eyebrow. "No offense," said Rory, glancing at the Doctor, "But who asks… _you _to babysit?"

"None taken." Said the Doctor, smiling. Amy could detect a glint of nervousness in his eyes. She looked from the baby to the Doctor, to the baby again, and her eyes widened.

"You didn't answer – " Rory started.

"Is it yours and River's?" Amy interrupted, looking right in the Doctor's eyes. "No, no of course not..." He began. "Hmmm…" Amy said, grinning and raising both eyebrows. "Well, sort of…" he started again. Amy smirked at him. "Yes." He finished, much to Amy's satisfaction.

"Wait, hang on," said Rory, staring at the baby. "This is the first time me and Amy are seeing it, and it already has – like – hair and stuff. She must be 6-months old!"

"Yeah…" Said the doctor, glancing at the ceiling. "This is the first time I'm seeing her too."

"But River wasn't pregnant the last time we saw her." Said Rory, trying to make sense of this. "How can this baby be here?"

"Different time streams," explained the Doctor. Amy had a feeling that there was nothing the doctor loved more than explaining wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. She held in a laugh. "River wasn't pregnant the last time we saw her- this had already happened to her," the Doctor continued. "All in the future for me – she gets pregnant, has the baby…" Amy smirked again. "Shut up Amy," he said, though she could tell he was thinking the same thing. "So how did the baby get to the TARDIS now?" asked Rory. "Yeah, how?" Amy agreed, wondering the same thing.

"River dropped her off a little earlier today." The Doctor said, trying – and failing – to keep his voice casual. "Oh no, we missed her." Said Amy. She was fond of River, and hoped they could become friends. On the other hand, it was probably a good idea for the Doctor and River to have some time alone. As she had been reminded of this morning, sometimes you needed some time alone with someone to remember how much you love them.

"What's her name?" Asked Rory, gently stroking the baby's head. The Doctor groaned. "I don't know! River didn't tell me, but I'm sure she's already picked one. Hopefully I'll find out soon."

**(AN: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think in the reviews!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**((A/N: The end of this chapter is borderline m-rated, just a warning))**

It was not until hours later that the baby really started to cry. The Doctor had been fixing up the TARDIS, and had begun to dose off, when he heard a wail erupting from the room behind him. For a second after he woke up, he was completely bewildered. Then he remembered River's visit, the child, and everything.

He immediately jumped up and ran into the room, the cries getting louder as he came in. All other worries destroyed, he gently picked the baby up in his arms and rocked her. "Shhhh, shhhhhh," he whispered, stroking her head. The baby kept crying. "Er-" the doctor nervously looked around, and picked up the bottle of formula they'd picked up on earth a couple hours earlier. The child took the bottle and sucked eagerly. "There there," he said, proud of himself for calming the child.

Then his tiny daughter began to wail again. "What?" He said aloud. He bounced the child, tried to comfort her with words. Finally he tried to burp her, eventually succeeding. "It's all alright now," he whispered to the child, holding her, as she stayed quiet. He hoped River would come back soon. He needed her to help with the parenting. She would be a great mother, much better than he was a father. He tucked his child into bed and waited for a moment as she fell fast asleep

* * *

The next morning, everyone had bags under their eyes. The doctor's hair was messed up, and he'd accidentally put on the ugliest pair of suspenders in the TARDIS. "That little girl has quite a cry," said Amy, yawning, coming out from her and Rory's room. Rory stumbled out after her, looking equally as tired. He opened his mouth to say something, but it became a yawn before any words came out.

"Doctor? Do you need help with anything?" Asked Amy. "You seem a bit... frazzled." The Doctor paused. He did need help, and Amy was very nice to offer, but it wouldn't be right to make her spend her time in a time machine looking after his child. "No, I'm alright." He said, putting on more of a confident smile than he felt. "Why don't you and Rory go to Italy, in the future." Amy raised an eyebrow. "You have a thing for sending us to futuristic European places." The doctor crossed his arms. "I don't want you to mess up alien etiquette, and I don't want you to go to the past where you could change the future... Without me." "You don't have much trust in us," stated Rory, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Nope," said the Doctor, smiling. Amy made a disgruntled noise that the Doctor chose to ignore.

The doctor stepped over to the console and directed it towards where he wanted it to go. The TARDIS jolted around, and the Ponds held on for dear life. Finally, it landed. "Italy!" Said the Doctor, striding over to the doors. When he opened the doors, instead of seeing the famous flying pizza shop, he saw his wife, smiling outside his door. "Hello Sweetie." She said, blowing a kiss. "River!?" He asked, awestruck. "How did you know I'd be here?" She simply smirked and walked into the TARDIS. She hugged both the Ponds and gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek.

After a minute of smalltalk, River gently pushed them out the door. "Have a nice date, you two. Don't let us keep you here." Once she pushed them out, she looked at the Doctor, a nervous beam on her face. "Doctor," she said, taking his hands. "Yes River?" He asked, having a guess at what was coming. "I'm pregnant!" She said, gesturing at a bump just beginning to form.

"That's wonderful news!" He said, hugging her, trying to figure out how to tell her that he had their child in the next room. "River —" he began.

He was interrupted by a loud cry from the next room. She broke away from the embrace. "Doctor, what was that?"

"Er-" The doctor started, and then slowly pointed to his wife's belly. She raised one eyebrow. "Ah, alright." She said calmly. "You're very calm about this," He noticed aloud.

"Yes," she said, but her green eyes were deep in thought. She glanced at his suspenders, and made a small smirk. "Very tired this morning," the doctor explained, "Never worn them before, never will again." River's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Ah, of course." She smiled knowingly at the doctor, "I must go. I won't be back for a bit, but you will see me very soon.

Before the doctor could ask what she was talking about, River had pressed the button on her vortex manipulator, and disappeared from the TARDIS. Within a second of her disappearance, there was a sound of the TARDIS door being unlocked from the outside. He spun around, and saw his wife standing in front of the door. "I have something to show you," she said, holding out her hand.

"Hi honey," he said, frazzled, but as always, happy to see her. "How are you?"

"No time for that," she said, "I'll tell you when we're there," she said, opening the vortex manipulator that the doctor just noticed was on her wrist. "You might be overusing that thing..." He noticed aloud, smiling. She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I've never used this before."

"Ah." He said, "Spoilers." She grinned at him. "We need to go - the Thringtoro eggs are hatching for the first time in centuries, and the entry isn't blocked for the first time in millennia! It's supposed to be beautiful."

"It sounds really great, River." He said, glancing at the room with the baby in it as unsuspiciously as he could. Telling this River about the baby, when the later River hadn't known could cause a paradox. "But..."

"Your companions- they have a key, right? Just leave them a note." The doctor glanced back at the room, where the baby would be sleeping peacefully for the next few hours. Amy and Rory would be back in a few minutes. He looked at his wife, smiling and looking more beautiful than ever. He couldn't risk letting River know about the baby by refusing this trip, he decided. It was most certainly for the safety of the universe. He scribbled a quick note to the ponds:

_Be back in a bit. Please take care of the baby if she needs anything._

_-The Doctor_

"You're right," he said, smiling at River Song. "They can take care of... Themselves." He put his hand in hers as she fiddled with and then pressed a button on her vortex manipulator.

Suddenly, they were in a forest. The trees shimmered in a purple color, and the ground was made from a material different from anything he'd encountered. He looked at River and saw in her eyes that she was having the same reaction. They stood, awestruck for a minute before either spoke. When they did finally did, it was in whispers, as to not disturb the magical peace in the air. "I think we can sit," breathed River into his ear. They sat, and the ground seemed to caress them. The doctor put an arm around River, who nuzzled her head onto his shoulder.

Without warning, thousands of tiny creatures sprung out of the ground. they sparkled in the dying light, and shot up into the sky, looking like fireworks. As they flew past the two of them, they sent a cool breeze around them, and they held each other closer.

They watched, just sitting, for what seemed like both forever and no time at all. There was no words to describe the beauty that they'd seen, so neither tried. The Doctor took his wife's hand in his, and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, placing her arm around his back. He turned around to face her, and ran his hands through her beautiful curls. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his back, his stomach, his chest. He caressed the smooth skin of her waist, moving to the small of her back, and up around to her breasts. Her breaths became faster, and she kissed him harder, her tongue brushing against his, her hands gripping him close to her.

Soon all clothes had been strewn about them, and each pair of lips and hands had explored every inch of the other person. As the Doctor entered her, he whispered, as soft as the light rustling in the trees, "I love you," the only truth in all of his many years exploring the universe, that he was sure of.

**((Thanks for reading! Would really appreciate feedback in the reviews! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already!))**


End file.
